Second Chance
by Lesmizmaniac
Summary: "Why, out of all the people, was I given a second chance?" The man asked. "You are needed, Son of Adam." he replied. What would happen if when the characters in Les Mis died, they were given a second chance and transported to Narnia? Rating T because I'm paranoid.


**A.N./ So, I realize that this is a really strange crossover but I was recently re-sucked into the Chronicles. I used to really like it. Then, I didn't like it as much and now I do. I was also sucked into Les Mis. And so, with the help of my crazy mind, this was formed! **

**Disclaimer: Not C.S. Lewis nor am I Victor Hugo, therefore, I must not own this.**

...!...

Paris, 1832

They were losing.

His friends were dying.

The cause was slipping.

Enjolras looked all around as he watched his fellow men fall. Hitting a National Guard over the head with his gun, he ran towards the spot his best friend was standing. But he was too late. Combeferre was pierced by a bayonet in the chest and fell to the ground, the life sucked out of him. Enjolras cried out in agony. Looking around he saw that not many people remained standing. He herded the rest of the group to the Cafe Corinthe, where they had agreed to seek refuge if they were beat and needed a safe place. The men clambered up the stairs, hacking at the steps with their axes on the way.

Before Enjolras realized it, his remaining friends dropped down dead around him. The National Guards stacked chairs and climbed up to the level where Enjolras was still standing.

"Kill him." The sergeant ordered.

"Do you wish to have your eyes covered?" An officer asked.

"No." The leader replied.

It was silent for a few moments, perhaps letting the leader say a prayer before he was executed.

Then, the drunkard of the group, stepped towards the guards. It is not noise that wakes a drunk. It is the silence.

"Wait, I am one of them," Grantaire said, stepping out of the darkness, "Kill us both with one shot."

"Do you permit it?" They asked Enjolras.

The man in question gave a curt nod to where Grantaire was standing. Enjolras raised the red flag, the symbol of change, above his head.

"Vive la France!" Enjolras yelled as eight bullets pelleted him with such force he fell backwards.

And then he saw nothing but darkness.

...

Narnia

"Edmund, I glad you're alright." Lucy said, squeezing the living daylights out of him.

Edmund gave a grin in her direction.

"Don't ever think of doing something like that again." Susan stated firmly with tears in her eyes.

The siblings chatted for a while, hugging Edmund in the meantime.

"My healing cordial," Lucy said letting out a gasp, "I'm can help other people with this too!"

Running in another direction, she put the healing cordial to people's mouth.

One man in particular looked out of place. He had angelic blond hair and blue piercing orbs. He looked almost human. Lucy came to the decision that he was not human, as it was not humanly possible to have eyes as blue as his, hair as gold as his.

"He must be a creature that was extinct. He must be one of the animals that Aslan brought back to life from the White Witch's castle. Maybe he's a Marble Dragon!" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Lu, I don't think he's a Marble dragon. He looks like us, not a dragon." Susan smiled as she walked over to her little sister.

"But, his clothes don't look like ours at all." Lucy said.

"Well... "Susan started but was soon interrupted by the blond haired beauty.

"Where am I? Where's the barricade? Am I in heaven?" Enjolras asked the girls.

"No, you're still alive," Lucy told him.

"What? "he screeched, his blue eyes growing big.

"Um... You don't seem happy about that." Susan replied.

"Oh my friends," he sobbed, completely ignoring Susan," Why have I lived and you are gone?"

"Peter, Edmund, come quickly. We have a situation." Lucy called out to her brothers.

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked nodding towards where Enjolras was knelt over ranting on about his friends.

"I have no clue." Susan shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh my friends forgive me. Please don't ask me what your sacrifice was for. This is my entire fault. We talked of revolution. We talked about a new tomorrow. But that tomorrow never came." He ranted on.

"Aslan, why is he doing that?" Lucy asked fearfully.

The crazed man continued howling.

"He was brought here to be given another chance." Aslan said vaguely.

"My friends are dead! Why am I al-" Enjolras cried out only to suddenly be stopped by a hand covering his mouth.

"Oh, put a sock in it." Edmund said, rather annoyed.

"Edmund, don't be mean." Susan scolded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is still many people who need help." Lucy said.

"Let's get to it then." Peter announced, leading the group.

...

Meanwhile, back at Cair Paravel, a few more revolutionaries where had been rising again. Combeferre had woken up to find a strange horse with 2 legs that looked human, staring at him.

"Who... Who are you? Where am I?" Combeferre asked sleepily.

"I'm Tummus. And you're in Narnia." The horse-thing replied.

"Okay. That's good to know. But that is of no use to me." He said.

The horse-thing chuckled.

"I'm a faun. You're not from around here, are you." He exclaimed, not speaking as though it was a question, but more of a statement.

"Um... No. I'm from Paris. And, I'm extremely confused. I thought I was dead." Combeferre replied hesitantly.

"Well... I'm not an expert but I think Aslan gave you a second chance." The faun said, smiling.

"Who's Aslan?" Combeferre asked.

Tummus gaped at him.

"How do you not know who Aslan is?"

"Um... I'm sorry?" He tried apologetically.

"He doesn't know who Aslan is!" Tumnus ranted.

Another Son of Adam walked into the room.

"Who's Aslan?" The person asked.

"Grantaire! I never thought I'd ever be this happy to see you! Oh, I've missed you, buddy. Pal. Friend." Combeferre said, throwing his arms around the drunkard's neck.

"Hi...there." Grantaire replied awkwardly.

He patted Combeferre on the back, again, very awkwardly.

"This place is crazy. Apparently, we're in Narnia, that's a faun and there is some Aslan person that gave us a second chance." Combeferre whispered.

"Oh. Well, that's...interesting." Grantaire whispered back.

"No, it's not! We are stuck in some chaotic world with a crazed faun. How is that 'interesting'? It's plain scary!" Combeferre whispered harshly.

"Why are we whispering?" Grantaire asked, still whispering.

Combeferre hit his palm against his face.

Out of all the people he could be stuck with, why did it have to be Grantaire?

...

A.N./ There's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes, spelling and grammar.

Please don't hesitate to leave a review. Constructive criticism welcomed. I love hearing your opinion!


End file.
